Objective 1: In this objective, the Contractor shall obtain the pure and pharmaceutical forms of codeine, morphine, oxycodone and fentanyl from DEA-certified commercial distributor(s) as well as other materials required for testing of the kit. The Contractor shall also identify parameters for the degradation of the pure and pharmaceutical forms of these drugs. Objective 2: In this objective, the Contractor shall construct a preliminary kit and monitor the progress of the reaction with the use of the pure opioid salts and actual medications. Objective 3: In this objective, the Contractor shall analyze all data and provide conclusions on the rate of disappearance of the active opioids concentration. The Contractor shall conduct additional risk assessment and product usability testing contingent upon the success of Objectives 1 and 2.